Greatest Games
'Greatest Games '''is a game mode in NBA 2K13 exclusive to the Android/iOS version of the game Description In this mode, you play as the legend players. There are currently 5 Playable players with the other 5 still coming soon. Greatest Games Michael Jordan Boston Celtics vs. Chicago Bulls (April 20, 1986) Difficulty: 2 Stars ''Jordan made his mark with this 63 points playoff game against a heavily favored Celtics team. Objectives * Score 63+ points * Record 6+ assists * Shoot 50%+ from the field Detroit Pistons vs. Chicago Bulls (May 26, 1990) Difficulty: 1 Star Jordan showed the Pistons and the world that no defensive strategy could stop him for long. Objectives * Win the game * Score 47+ points * Record 4+ assists New York Knicks vs. Chicago Bulls (March 28, 1995) Difficulty: 1 Star After a stint with the bat, Jordan returns to New York to tear up the Knicks for 55 points and an unforgettable pass. Objectives * Win the game * Score 55+ points * Record 2+ assists * Shoot 55%+ from the field Utah Jazz vs. Chicago Bulls (June 14, 1998) Difficulty: 2 Stars With one final resounding shot, Jordan seals both his legacy and the fate of the Jazz's championship hopes. Objectives * Win the game * Score 45+ points * Record 1+ assists * Get 4+ steals Shaquille O'Neal New Jersey Nets vs. Orlando Magic (November 20, 1993) Difficulty: 5 Stars In just his second season, Shaquille O'Neal showed why he would be force to be reckoned with in the NBA for years to come with one of the most dominating performances by a big man in league history. In this regular season game against the New Jersey Nets, he had 24 points, an amazing 28 rebounds, and an even more staggering 15 blocked shots to lead the Magic to the win. Objectives * Win the game * Score 24+ points * Grab 28+ rebounds * Send 15+ blocks Houston Rockets vs. Orlando Magics (June 7,1995) Difficulty: 4 Stars In Shaquille O'Neal's first NBA Finals game, his Orlando Magic suffered a heartbreaking overtime loss to the Houston Rockets. This was no fault of Shaq's, as he was one assist shy of a triple-double, finishing with 26 points, 16 rebounds, and 9 assists. While it didn't end up being this year, this Finals performance laid the foundation for a multitude of dominating Finals performances to come. Objectives * Score 26+ points * Grab 16+ rebounds * Record 9+ assists * Send 3+ blocks Los Angeles Clippers vs. Los Angeles Lakers (March 6, 2000) Difficulty: 4 Stars On his 28th birthday, Shaquille O"Neal had one of the greatest games of his career. Playing against the Los Angeles Clippers, he dropped a career high 61 points to go along with 23 rebounds. Just another day at the office for one of the most feared big men in NBA history. Objectives * Win the game * Score 60+ points * Grab 23+ rebounds Washington Wizards vs. Miami Heat (December 13, 2004) Difficulty: 4 Stars Early in his first season with the the Miami Heat, Shaquille O"Neal showed the fans in South Beach exactly what they would be getting - one of the biggest forces down low the league has ever seen. In this game against the Washington Wizards, Shaq led the Heat to victory with a 40 point, 12 rebound, 5 block performance for the ages. Objectives * Win the game * Score 40+ points * Grab 12+ rebounds * Send 5+ blocks Toronto Raptors vs. Phoenix Suns (February 27, 2009) Difficulty: 3 Stars Entering the twilight of his career with the Phoenix Suns, Shaquille O'Neal turned back the clock in this game against the Toronto Raptors. His 45 points were his most in 6 seasons, showing the NBA world that The Big Aristotle still had plenty of gas left in the tank. Objectives * Win the game * Score 45+ points * Grab 11+ rebounds Oklahoma City Thunder vs. Cleveland Cavaliers (January 23, 2010) Difficulty: 2 Stars In his first season with the Cleveland Cavaliers, Shaquille O'Neal willingly gave the team reins to LeBron James. But on this night against the Oklahoma City Thunder, Shaq gave the title-starved fans of Cleveland something to get excited about with a season high 22 points in a last-second Cavs win. Objectives * Win the game * Score 22+ points * Grab 6+ rebounds * Record 3+ assists New Jersey Nets vs. Boston Celtics (November 24, 2010) Difficulty: 2 Stars In the final season of a long and distinguished career, Shaquille O'Neal pulled a performance from the archives in a win for the Boston Celtics against the New Jersey Nets. Scoring a season-high 25 points and grabbing 11 rebounds for his second straight double-double, he looked like the Shaq of gold, giving Celtics fans hope that he could be the missing ingredient in yet another Beantown title run. Objectives * Win the game * Score 25+ points * Grab 11+ rebounds Dirk Nowitzki Timberwolves vs. Dallas Mavericks (April 28, 2002) Difficulty: 4 Stars In a playoff match-up of two of the best young big men in the game, Dirk Nowitzki and the Mavericks finished off a first round sweep of Kevin Garnett and Timberwolves on the road in Minnesota. Dirk stepped up big again in the clinching game, finishing the series averaging 33 points and almost 16 rebounds a game. Objectives * Win the game * Score 39+ points * Grab 17+ rebounds * Make 3PT shots Phoenix Suns vs. Dallas Mavericks (June 1, 2006) Difficulty: 3 Stars In one of the greatest postseason performance in Mavericks history, Dirk Nowitzki dropped 50 points on reigning NBA MVP Steve Nash and the Phoenix Suns to put Dallas up 3-2 and on the verge on their first ever trip to the NBA Finals. They went on to finish off the Suns in Game 6, but it was Dirk's stellar performance in Game 5 that won't soon be forgotten. Objectives * Win the game * Score 50+ points * Grab 12+ rebounds * Make 5+ 3PT shots Milwauke''e'' Bucks vs. Dallas Mavericks (February 6, 2008) Difficulty: 3 Stars In what was an otherwise difficult season, Dirk Nowitzki recorded his first career triple-double in this game against the Milwaukee Bucks, getting 29 points, 10 rebounds, and a career high 12 assists in a Mavericks win. Objectives * Win the game * Score 29+ points * Grab 10+ rebounds * Record 12+ assists Utah Jazz vs. Dallas Mavericks (November 3, 2009) Difficulty: 5 Stars In a game that looked over for the Mavericks entering the 4th quarter, the team suddenly came to life, with Dirk Nowitzki leading the way. Down 15 points heading into the final period, Dirk scored a team record 29 of his 40 points on the night, leading the Mavericks to a come-from-behind 96-85 win. Objectives * Win the game * Score 40+ points * Grab 11+ rebounds * Record 5+ assists * Score 29+ points in the 4th quarter Oklahoma City Thunder vs. Dallas Mavericks (May 17, 2011) Difficulty: 3 Stars In Game 1 of the Western Conference Finals against the Oklahoma City Thunder, Dirk Nowitzki made one thing clear - the road to the NBA Finals was going to go through him. Scoring 41 points on just 15 shots, Dirk set the NBA record for most made free throws in a game without a miss at 24, including an amazing 13-for-13 in the 4th quarter. The Mavericks went on to defeat the Thunder 4 games to 1, advancing to the NBA Finals, where they beat the Heat in 6 games to claim their first ever NBA title. Objectives * Win the game * Score 48+ points * Shoot 80%+ from the field Allen Iverson Los Angeles Lakers vs. Philadelphia 76ers (June 6, 2001) Difficulty: 3 Stars In a classic battle of David versus Goliath, Allen Iverson and the Philadelphia 76ers kicked off Game 1 of the 2001 NBA Finals as a huge underdog against a Los Angeles Lakers team that had yet to lose in the postseason. But Al has never been one to back down from a challenge. With a virtuoso 48 points, 6 assists, 5 steal performance, Iverson stunned the L.A. crowd and led the Sixers to a shocking win over the defending champs. While they didn't end up winning the series, Al was on top of the NBA world for at least this one night. Objectives * Win the game * Score 48+ points * Record 5+ assists * Get 5+ steals Los Angeles Clippers vs. Philadelphia 76ers (January 7, 2002) Difficulty: 4 Stars In a regular season game against the Los Angeles Clippers, Allen Iverson netted his first career triple-double, going for 30 points, 10 rebounds, 10 assists, and 4 steals in a blowout 76ers win. Objectives * Win the game * Score 30+ points * Grab 10+ rebounds * Record 10+ assists * Get 4+ steals Orlando Magics vs. Philadelphia 76ers (February 12, 2005) Difficulty: 4 Stars In one of the best scoring performance of his career, Allen Iverson lead the Philadelphia 76ers to a win over the Orlando Magic by scoring a career and NBA season-high 60 points. He even chipped in 4 rebounds, 6 assists, and 5 steals, giving him an all-around performance to be remembered. Objectives * Win the game * Score 60+ points * Grab 4+ rebounds * Record 6+ assists * Get 5+ steals Golden State Warriors vs. Denver Nuggets (April 10, 2008) Difficulty: 3 Stars In one of the final games of the regular season, Allen Iverson and the Denver Nuggets were locked in a close battle with the Golden State Warriors for the 8th and final playoff spot in the Western Conference. Winning this head-to-head match-up would likely punch a ticket to the postseason, and Al made sure his team would come out on a top with a clutch 33 points, 9 assist performance Objectives * Win the game * Score 33+ points * Record 9+ assists Milwaukee Bucks vs. Detroit Pistons (December 27, 2008) Difficulty: 3 Stars Nearing the end of his career, Allen Iverson had one final solid season playing for the Detroit Pistons. In this regular season game against Milwaukee Bucks, Iverson turned in one of his better all-around games of the year, scoring 18 points, grabbing 5 rebounds, dishing out 6 assists, and getting 4 steals in a double-digit Pistons win. Objectives * Win the game * Score 18+ points * Grab 5+ rebounds * Record 6+ assists * Get 4+ steals Kobe Bryant Sacramento Kings vs. Los Angeles Lakers (May 13, 2001) Difficulty:5 Stars En route to their second straight NBA title, Kobe Bryant and the Lakers finished off a sweep of the Sacramento Kings to advance the Western Conference Finals. With Shaquille O'Neal doing much of the heavy lifting early in the series, Kobe put on a vintage performance in the closing game, dropping career playoff highs of 48 points and 16 rebounds to end the season for the Kings. Objectives * Win the game * Score 48+ points * Grab 16+ rebounds Seattle Supersonics vs. Los Angeles Lakers (January 7, 2003) Difficulty: 4 Stars In this game against the Seattle Supersonics, Kobe Bryant set the NBA record for both three-point field goals made in a game with 12, and consecutive three-pointers made with 9. With a previous career best of just 5 three-pointers in a game, it would seem as though this performance came out of nowhere. As Kobe has shown time and time again though nothing's off-the-table when he's on the court. Objectives * Win the game * Score 45+ points * Make 12+ 3PT shots Dallas Mavericks vs. Los Angeles Lakers (December 20, 2005) Difficulty: 4 Stars In what ended up being a simply prelude to an even greater performance against the Raptors later in the season, Kobe Bryant scored a career-high 62 points against the Dallas Mavericks - all in the first 3 quarters. With the Lakers up by 34 entering the final period, Kobe took a seat, having to be satisfied simply with the Lakers win and the most dominating scoring performance of his career to date. Objectives * Win the game * Shoot 50%+ from the field * Score 62+ points in the first 3 quarters * Outscore entire Mavericks in the 3rd quarter Toronto Raptors vs. Los Angeles Lakers (January 22, 2006) Difficulty: 4 Stars In arguably the most impressive single-game performance in NBA history, Kobe Bryant score 81 points in a Lakers regular season victory over the Toronto Raptors. Second only to Wilt Chamberlain's 100 point game, many would say that Kobe's feat was more difficult. In the current NBA, with a slower pace, and his team needing almost all 81 of his points to win, it could very well have been the greatest individual scoring feat of all-time. Objectives * Win the game * Score 81+ points * Shoot 50%+ from 3PT * Shoot 50%+ from the field Coming Soon * Steve Nash * Tim Duncan * Tracy Mcgrady * Kevin Garnett * Vince Carter